


Living Together

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conversations, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm really pleased with this, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Referenced Vomiting, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rated for language, referenced hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Hunk asks Lance how he can still find Keith so sexy after they've lived together for a while and have experienced each other doing gross shit. Lance answers.A really cute one-shot.





	Living Together

"I don't get it."

Lance glanced back at Hunk. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Keith have been living together for a while now. You must have done some gross shit around him."

"Oh yeah. And he's been super gross around me."

"Then how do you too still...you know..."

"Think the other is fucking sexy as hell?"

Hunk blushed as he nodded.

Lance looked back to where Keith was chatting with Shiro. His boyfriend wore a pair of skin-tight jeans that were faded almost-white and a black tank top. The sight showed off Keith's figure wonderfully and Lance bit his lip before replying, "Have you _seen_ him?"

Hunk sighed and shook his head. "I just don't understand how someone can still be sexy even after you've seen them probably puke...?"

"I've held his hair back on more than one occasion. One time Keith blacked out and swears that he doesn't remember telling me how much he wants to marry me even as he was spewing vomit all over the bathroom."

"See? That's what I mean! That shit's gross!"

"Yeah, but it was kind of endearing," Lance replied with a gentle smile. "Keith doesn't often put his walls down, so it means a lot to me that he's willing to trust me enough to let that happen around me. I don't mind the occasionally gross moment especially when it means that he might say or do something incredibly cute during it. But even if he didn't, he's my boyfriend."

"So you do it all because you love him?"

"Of course. Though, I think the fact that we live together and do a bunch of other domestic shit also plays a factor. We can't _just_ be sexy for each other all of the time. But it's so easy to get turned on by all of the hot shit that he does. One time he brought me breakfast in bed when I had a really bad hangover and it was a full-course meal! Eggs, bacon, potatoes - the works! And it was just so sweet and thoughtful that, after we ate, I gave him the most amazing rim job if I do say so myse-"

"Dude!"

Lance shrugged with a laugh. "You asked! But regardless, Keith didn't do it because he was aiming for hot sex. He did it because he loves me. I just wanted to fuck him because, at that particular moment, I wanted his ass."

"You do get incredibly horny when you're hungover."

"Exactly."

Hunk pondered this for a moment.

"Does the attraction fade?"

"It's not like we don't go out of our way to be sexy anymore," Lance said. "Last week wasn't anything special - no anniversaries, no birthdays, just a regular Monday when Keith came home and cornered me in the kitchen with slow kisses. I wasn't sure what had gotten him in the mood until he showed me that he had a thong on and had been waiting all day to come home to me and let me take it off of him. That blew my mind."

"Huh. I guess it would be pretty hot."

Lance nodded. "Dude, it was _amazing_. And totally unexpected! That's also a pro of living together - your partner constantly surprises you. Sometimes, in amazing ways that you hadn't thought possible. It's not always sunshine and rainbows, and we drive each other nuts a _lot_. But we always talk things through and never push the other to do something out of our mutual comfort zones. He's the best."

They both looked over at Keith who had turned his attention over to them with a smile. Lance instantly returned it and waved.

Hunk suddenly reached out and placed a heavy, warm hand on Lance's shoulder. "Thanks for talking to me about it, man. I feel a lot better about the idea of sharing a place with someone now."

Lance pulled him into a bear hug. "And you know what the best part of living with your lover is?"

"What?"

"Soundproof walls."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kind word and kudos if you enjoyed this!!!


End file.
